


a matter of secrecy

by displayheartcode



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, POV Outsider, Post-War, Pre-Epilogue, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: prompts - “After a near-death experience”; Secret Relationship; “No no no no no.”+ Kiss me while everyone’s looking.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 44





	a matter of secrecy

“He knows that we know, right?” Ron quickly looked over his shoulder and saw that Ginny had sat down next to Harry in his hospital bed. There was a quick brush of hands, a moment of softness in Harry’s expression. No one else appeared to notice. 

“He almost died!” Hermione lightly cuffed his arm. 

“Around here we call that a Tuesday.”

 _“Ron.”_ A sudden gasp. “Oh, Ron. Look!” 

Ginny had risen on her knees and was kissing Harry soundly in public, not caring that their family and Harry’s irritated Healer were looking. 

“Great. Now they’re never going to stop.” Ron quickly grabbed Teddy. “Avert your eyes!” 


End file.
